Of Heaven and Hell
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: He's an angel...literally and she's as close to hell as you can be.


AN: This probably won't be very big but let's go.

Chapter 1

Early 1900s

I blew lightly into my hands and cursed the London weather. It was freezing and I barely feel temperatures. Knowing my friend he's probably messing with me by making the weather colder than ice. Getting back on track I'm on a bit of a mission. My specialty is supernatural killer. You name it I can kill it. Whether it be a vampire, werewolf, or witch. I've trained since I was a young boy for the job and haven't stopped since. I'm up to eight hundred vampires, 50 packs of werewolves, and an evil coven of witches or two. Once I think about it my numbers are pretty good but it's taken a while, about thousands of years. Man I am getting old. If any of you were wondering I'm kind of from Heaven. The big place up there. Yeah, I'm not really into being a nice angel or whatever it is.

I'm an archangel and my kind are the warriors. We don't descend from heaven to do good deeds other than killing the damned of course. You may know me as Michael the purest of them all. It's an interesting job if anything, I do all the work no one else can handle. At the moment I'm after the Original family of vampires and they've shown to be quite the problem. Even took down a minor angel. To be fair the man was a bit incompetent but it was still unheard of for an angel to die. Especially because the Heavenly Wars are over.

The Heavenly Wars were the huge battles fought between angels and demons. Lots of shed blood and tears. My side won of course but it wasn't an easy battle. The warriors who fought pretend to forget how bad it was. Truth is you never forget even if you want to. Whenever I think of the war, all I can really remember are feathers from angels wings flying everywhere and blood...lots and lots of blood. Regarding the wings thing, I can hide them because at a certain time angels are gifted with a tattoo that controls our powers when we want. Kind of confusing but being an angel is confusing. I sigh happily when I spot the place I'm supposed to be in.

My body warmed over as I walked into a small but elegant pub. A smile slipped out as I looked upon the crowd and spotted the Originals. They screamed vampires with their overconfidence and predatory gazes. I mentally catalogued them with in my mind into a dangerous looking blonde man, sharp brunette male, and pretty blonde. I would guess the blonde man to be the most dangerous and remembered his name to be Klaus. Hmm if that's Klaus than the others must be Elijah and Rebekah.

The girl stared at me curiously and I gave her a wink. I probably caught her interest with my regal clothes and handsome face. Not to be too cocky or anything. With my blonde and brown short hair, strong square face, and strong body, I often caught the attention of others. I never was too good at blending in or being stealthy. Rebekah continued to stare at me as I walked to the bar and accepted my drink. I gave her my best smoldering stare as I take a gulp. I wait for her to walk over to me. The vampire doesn't even wait two minutes.

"Hello" I say with my best smile.

She returns my smile easily, "Hello I'm Rebekah."

"Landon" I lie.

The blonde tilts her head, "You're not from here are you?"

"I guess you could say that" I reply with an air of mystery.

Rebekah touches my hand and points at my branded ring, "What's this stand for?"

"_There is no reason good cannot triumph as much as evil_" I recite the line from the Holy book.

She's amused, "Figures you're the religious type."

"Something like that but this was a gift" the words leave my mouth as I stare at the silver ring branded with the words and a sky blue gem.

She repeats her own verse, " _I will say of the Lord. He is my refuge and my fortress: In Him will I trust_."

"Are you religious?" I ask genuinely curious.

The vampire shrugs, "I used to be but I guess you could say I've lost my faith."

"What made that come about?"

"I am merely a young girl and I need hope. I was never gifted it."

My mouth struggles to find words, "How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I feel damned" she replies.

Yes she's a vampire I remember. It's hard to forget, when I look at her sparkling eyes and warm smile. In all my years of living I've never doubted the reason to kill as much as I do now. It hasn't even been a day and I already hold emotions for this girl. How is this even possible? We haven't even had a full conversation.

I stare closely at her, "You're only damned if you think you are."

"That's a nice way of thinking" Rebekah compliments.

A smile escapes me again, "Maybe you just bring it out of me."

"So sweet and naive" she tsks.

I put my cider down, "It was nice to meet you Rebekah but I must be going."

"Pleasure to meet you Landon" the blonde says so sweetly I melt.

I tip my hat to her, "That's Mr. Wright to you and on a completely random note I'm staying at the Ritz."

"Well goodbye Mr. Wright who is staying at the Ritz." she teases.

I wink at her and walk out into the cold again. Klaus was staring at us as we spoke so his suspicions are high. Elijah is less paranoid but will listen to what his brother has to say about me. The plan was to get Rebekah's trust than kill everybody but now it may change. I've actually started to become fond of her and that poses a huge problem. She would inevitably come to my hotel tomorrow and I would have to decide what to do from there. The question is to kill or not to kill. Training be damned it's not helping me now.

Next Morning at the Carlton Ritz 

I stare at the mirror and grimace at the scar on my chest. It was from my dear friend Lucifer and looks as ugly as he is. I'm quite a sight with my shirt off and wings out. The wings are white and feathery. Archangel wings are different from others because they are the white you see of pure snow and when you enter heaven. They practically glow when you look at them.

A knock is heard on my door and I use my speed to quickly put on a shirt and jacket. I open the door and am completely unsurprised to see Rebekah. She's wearing an emerald dress that compliments her well. A little too well if you ask me.

"It's nice to see you again Rebekah" I say and give her a peck on the hand.

She smiles, "Breakfast?"

"Of course" I reply and I politely offer her an arm.

She takes it and we tell stories about Italy as we walk to a restaurant. It's amusing to hear her talk about her siblings, she loves them so. More so than they deserve. But that's Rebekah she loves recklessly and fully. Even without all her stories I can tell just by the way she looks at the world. Not cynically but with continued hope. She's the type of girl who needs a single person to truly love her to be complete. When I guiltily glimpse into her mind I can only see heartbreak in her past. No man has stayed and loved her like she loved them. With this information I continue to realize she is not like other vampires. Every second that I spend with her makes me fall for her...not a childhood love but a type of falling where you cannot see the end nor feel anything but the emotions for the other person. It's consuming and hurts more than you'd expect.

I cannot fall for her. It's in my blood to kill her but all I feel when I look at her is tender care. My thirst for blood is gone and the only explanation is this wonderful girl in front of me. This is the exact point I realize that I'm in deep trouble. Archangels are the greatest of all hunters and here I am falling for the supernatural. How much my brothers would laugh if they could see me now. The greatest of all angels falling for his opposite. If I were to love her I would have to deal with the wrath of god. My home would become my wasteland. It's a hard decision and my mind and heart are battling over the results.

We enter a shining restaurant and I keep my hand on her waist like a husband would. The electricity I feel when we touch only reminds me of my duty. I ignore the feeling for now and pull out a chair for her. We continue to talk about her lives and there's one moment where she just looks at me with such care it hurts.

I move past it quickly, "How's your mother?"

"My mother died years ago" Rebekah says in a withdrawn way.

The answer was already in my head but I was truly curious what she would say, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was years ago, I hardly remember."

"Rebekah we always remember that's the point."

"We're all different."

"No not really when it comes to things like love. We love people and we never forget. That's life and that's what we all learn at some point."

"I can't love like you can."

"You are beautiful and amazing, if you can't find love we are all doomed."

A tinkling laugh escapes her mouth, "Landon you are possibly the sweetest man on earth."

"I try but it's easy with someone like you near me" I reply charmingly.

She takes my hand, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Not everybody is out for something." I lied. "Maybe I just enjoy the company of a beautiful girl with a gorgeous smile."

Rebekah just shakes her head and we eat in a companionable silence. I don't feel the need to ruin the moment with pointless conversation when I can just look at her and be content.

After we're both done I help her out of her chair and open the door for her like a gentleman. Without even a word we both drift towards a park and we sit on a bench. I can tell by the way she's acting that she wants to say something. To reassure her I take her hand in mine.

She visibly relaxes, "I don't know how to say this but I feel like I'm falling for you."

"...I cannot say any differently either." I admit.

Rebekah nervously looks down, "There are just things about me that don't fit in with your world."

"Well we're both a little crazy aren't we? Falling for one another when we've only known each other not even a day." I reassure her.

The urge comes over me to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and I give in. She looks at me in a startled way but I can feel a type of attraction in the air. Before my doubts can stop me, I lean closer to her and close my eyes when I feel her lips on mine. It's as if time stopped and I was put in the perfect moment.


End file.
